


Romping and Wrapping

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1978, Christmas, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Wrapping, more than before at least, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius begins the long process of wrapping presents.</p><p>It starts off with:<br/>“But Sarah said the sheets are actually several metres long, which means they’ll wrap more presents, which means I have to really like it, or I’m gonna get sick of it half way and things will go unwrapped!”</p><p>“… Pads, you do know we can buy more than one pattern.”</p><p>“We can do that? Oh, well, that makes things much easier then.”</p><p>And quickly escalates to:<br/>"Pads, no! Don't wrap me! Wrap the present! Wrap the present!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romping and Wrapping

December 18, 1978  
12:15 p.m.

“Wotcher Moony. Now, I know what you’re thinking.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You’re thinking ‘Bloody hell, Padfoot, I thought I explicitly told you to stay away from my work’.”

“Actually, that’s spot on. Now, Padfoot, I thought I explicitly told you to stay away from my work.”

“I know, but I thought we could wrap presents today.”

“… Now?”

“No! When we get back to the flat of course.”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, then yawned loudly. It certainly wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever had. He was verging on passing out though, and he did have some knitting to finish up on.

“I’ll make hot chocolate again.”

“Your bribes are superb.” 

“Ta Moony.”

“All right, but we have to stop somewhere and pick up wrapping paper.”

“Sarah’s shop?”

“Yeah sure, let’s go pay a visit to Sarah.”

1:19 p.m.

“Bloody hell Padfoot, can’t you just pick a pattern?”

“But Sarah said the sheets are actually several metres long, which means they’ll wrap more presents, which means I have to really like it, or I’m gonna get sick of it half way and things will go unwrapped!”

“… Pads, you do know we can buy more than one pattern.”

“We can do that? Oh, well, that makes things much easier then.” Sirius grabbed one of each tube. “Sarah, love, could you ring me up please?”

Sarah laughed.

Remus cringed.

*Forty-five minutes later*

“All right! The werewolf has his hot chocolate—” 

Remus grunted, happily sipping on the monstrously large mug of hot chocolate. Sirius had actually improved on his hot chocolate making skills, it was getting closer to Lily’s “marry me now” ones.

“Check. The presents are out and accounted for.” Sirius quickly looked through his piles again. “Check. Coffee table is moved for optimal wrapping coverage. Check.”

“Are you actually going to wrap all that cheese?”

“Don’t use that judgey tone with me, Moony.”

“It was more of a challenge, not a judgement.”

“Oh well in that case, most certainly yes. I’m going to cast individual cooling charms on them.”

“Want me to cast them for you, so everything can still be very muggle?”

“No, that’s alright, I’m better at charms anyways.”

“… Let’s get started then.”

1:47 p.m.

“Wow, Padfoot, that’s—”

“Beautiful? Exquisite? The best damn wrapping job you’ve ever seen?”

“I was going to say special, but we’ll go with all of the above.”

2:43 p.m.

“What do you mean we’re out of tape?”

“I’m telling you, we’re out.”

“I bought 2 new rolls!”

“Well, they’re gone. What am I supposed to do now, hmm? Use my patented permanent sticking charms on them?”

“Dear Merlin no! Just wait right here. I’ll be back in five minutes. Don’t move. Here, watch this cartoon while I’m gone.”

3:16 p.m.

“I worry when you can’t estimate at all.”

Sirius growled deeply at the paper that was two centimetres too short.

“Are you really the same person who became an illegal Animagus at age 15?”

“Sod off! At no point in the Animagus process was there cutting and wrapping and taping shite together in a somewhat logical manner.”

Remus made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

Unfortunately for him, Sirius heard it.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Sirius quietly want back to recutting the paper for James’s skateboard (which, as it turned out, could in fact be charmed to hover, not fly, as the first disastrous attempt would show, but it would hover perfectly fine).

Remus made the mistake of thinking he was safe. He didn’t hear the large black dog creep up behind him until it was too late.

“Argh!” the werewolf had luckily been at the final taping stage of his wrapping and had set the scissors aside.

With an almost inaudible pop, Sirius was back, pinning Remus to the floor and rolling him towards the wrapping paper he had set out.

“Pads!” He managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter. 

Sirius was laughing the whole time. Even though Remus had the height advantage, Sirius definitely had the strength to keep him immobile. 

“Pads, no! Don’t wrap me. Wrap the present. Wrap the present!” Remus wheezed. He didn’t bother struggling against the flimsy paper jacket he found himself being taped into. The only thing that really concerned him was the fact that Sirius thought the best way to do this was by straddling him.

“Hold still!” Sirius was crying he was laughing so hard. He reached over and grabbed one of the shiny red bows he’d bought. He licked the back of it and stuck it on Remus’s head. “Perfect!”

Remus was crying tears of laughter too. The lingering ache from the full moon was gone, only the ache of his barely existent abs from the impromptu workout they just received.

Sirius rolled off and onto the floor beside him. They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the remnants of their wrapping session.

“Can I get out of this yet?”

“Not until I get a picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... Y'all thought it was the other kind of romping, didn't you? My readers have dirty minds~ Oh well, I still love you! Thank you for all the kind comments so far!
> 
> Shout out to Bunny for the title and several beautiful lines, including the "No! Don't wrap me, wrap the present!" which spawned that fluff at the end.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this episode! I recommend you subscribe to me to get email updates whenever I update~ I've got something super cute in mind for tomorrow!
> 
> Remember to please wrap responsibly. And if you're going to tackle someone, make sure the scissors are far enough away that no one is in danger of getting impaled. 
> 
> Happy wrapping!


End file.
